Spider-Man: De regreso a casa
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2017 |sucesor = Spider-Man: Lejos de casa }} Spider-Man: De regreso a casa es una película de 2017 dirigida por Jon Watts y protagonizada por Tom Holland, Robert Downey Jr., Michael Keaton, Zendaya y Marisa Tomei. Es una co-producción entre Marvel Studios y Sony Pictures. Es la primera película en solitario de El Hombre Araña dentro del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Doblaje El doblaje de la película fue producido por Sony y no por Disney Character Voices International, esto llevó a un cambio de estudio de doblaje, estudio de mezcla y todo el elenco técnico, incluyendo traductor y director de doblaje. En el elenco de doblaje, se respetaron a los actores y actrices que ya habían participado con anterioridad como Alexis Ortega como Spider Man e Idzi Dutkiewicz como Iron Man, mientras que a algunos personajes de esta película se les asignó actores que ya tenían un personaje en Guardianes de la Galaxia como Carlo Vázquez, voz de Star-Lord, interpretando a Aaron Davis, Dan Osorio, voz de Drax, interpretando a Shocker y Erika Ugalde, voz de Mantis, interpretando a Michelle. Reparto 'Voces adicionales' right|300px|thumb|Logotipo traducido para cines. *Alejandra Delint *Ángel Rodríguez *Brenda Rodríguez *César Garduza *César Muñoz *Edgar Hernández *Elena Ramírez - Profesora *Dafne Gallardo *Erick Selim *Gabriela Guzmán - Periodista en televisión *Graciela Malanche *Ismael Castro *Iván Rodríguez *Javier Olguín *José Luis Miranda *Lizzette García *Magdalena Tenorio - Guía en ascensor del Obelisco *Mark Pokora *Mauricio Pérez *Nanny Questa *Óscar Galván *Pablo Sosa *Paulina Olvera *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. - Voz en televisión *Raúl Solo *Raymundo Armijo *Sergio Mascote *Tessie López *Tommy Rojas Créditos Reparto (tráiler) Entrevistas Segmentos de Nickelodeon Curiosidades * Esta es la segunda película del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel en doblarse en New Art Dub, desde Hulk: El hombre increíble. Nuevamente porque la distribuidora a cargo no es Disney, sino Sony y New Art Dub es (junto con SDI Media de Mexico) donde acostumbra mandar grabar sus proyectos para cine, incluyendo todas las películas anteriores del personaje. ** Esta vez se respetó la voz de Idzi Dutkiewicz para Iron Man, ya que en la película de Hulk fue doblado por Andrés García. Naturalmente él sí ha vuelto a participar esta vez doblando su personaje establecido, Happy Hogan. *Adrian Toomes / Buitre es el segundo villano al que prestó voz René García dentro del UCM, siendo el primero Malekith en Thor: Un mundo oscuro. Cabe resaltar que para Malekith se utilizó un filtro de voz en la interpretación de René mientras que para Toomes se mantuvo su voz natural, por lo que ambos personajes tienen en esencia voces muy distintas. *Erika Ugalde anteriormente interpretó a Zendaya para la canción de Agente K.C. (escuchada por única vez en el preestreno), siendo esta película en la que le presta voz para sus diálogos normales. *Al no ser un doblaje producido por Disney, Constanza Lechuga no interpreta a Zendaya, siendo sustituida por Erika. *Cuando se hace referencia a Capitán América: Civil War y la escena de aparición del Hombre Araña se traduce "Underoos" y "Hi, everyone" '' dichas por Iron Man y el Hombre Araña respectivamente como: "''Mallitas" y "Hola, amigos". Sin embargo en estas líneas se adaptaron en Civil War como "Mocoso" y "Hola a todos". *El doblaje contiene lenguaje soez, llegando a contener aún más groserías que la versión original. Este es el primer material del UCM que contiene propiamente un lenguaje obsceno y una gran cantidad de modismos. **A pesar de esto, la película fue clasificada como "apta para todo publico" en varios paises latinos, como Venezuela, Colombia, Chile y Argentina. *En la escena cuando Flash se burla de Peter diciendo que "tiene una cita con Black Widow", esto contradice la traducción que se le dio al nombre del personaje en sus otras apariciones en el UCM, "Viuda Negra". *En la escena del robo al banco Peter en ingles dice la frase "you are not the real Avengers". Siendo esta traducida como "Ustedes no son los verdaderos Vengadores". Sin embargo en la pelicula fue doblada como "wow, son los vengadores" dicho con un tono sarcástico. *Al personaje se le llama con su nombre en español, es decir, Hombre Araña. Sin embargo, la película sigue conservando el nombre original sin traducir en su título; Spider-Man. El mismo caso de Los Vengadores en sus películas. ** Your friendly neighborhood spiderman que en versiones anteriores se adaptó como el buen o amistoso vecino hombre araña esta vez fue adaptado como El amigable hombre araña del vecindario. ** Sin embargo en el especial "A fan's guide to Spiderman homecoming" Se le llamó en voz en off como '' El hombre araña: De regreso a casa.'' *Es coincidencia de que haya un mismo nombre con el mismo intérprete: Abraham como el personaje, Abraham Attah como nombre del actor original y Abraham Vega como el actor de doblaje. *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. es acreditado como su padre Pedro D'Aguillón. *Andrés García hasta ahora, a sido el único actor de doblaje que ha aparecido con personajes secundarios en las tres sagas del Hombre Araña, interpretando en la saga de Raimi a Robbie Robertson, después en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro interpreto a Rhino, y en esta interpretando a su personaje ya ubicado del MCU; Happy Hogan. *Javier Olguín y Adriana Casas, quienes fueron las voces de Peter Parker y su madre en El sorprendente Hombre Araña, participaron en esta película como voces adicionales. *Cony Madera, voz de V.I.E.R.N.E.S. no aparece acreditada en los créditos de doblaje. *Aaron Davis es el cuarto personaje que Carlo Vázquez dobla en el UCM, siendo el primero Eric Savin en Iron Man 3, el segundo es Star-Lord en Guardianes de la Galaxia y el tercero Lincoln Campbell en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (doblaje de Disney/Marvel). *Los créditos del doblaje salieron en la proyección en cines, mientras que en el DVD/BD no. Los créditos de doblaje en las versiones caseras en el UCM estarán de regreso en Thor: Ragnarok, al ser distribuida por Disney. *En una escena cuando Peter habla con el vendedor de emparedados Dalmar, en la versión original en una parte los personajes hablan en español, en la versión doblada de cine esto fue adaptado de tal manera que los actores de doblaje intepretarón esos diálogos en italiano, mientras que en el formato casero los estos diálogos quedan sin doblaje, por lo que al ver la versión doblada los personajes por un momento cambian de voz y hablan con acento estadounidense sin razón alguna. Muestras multimedia Trailer en Español LATINO - Spider-Man- De Regreso a Casa (HD) Los Vengadores 3 Spider-man- De regreso a casa - TV Spot 1 - Español Latino Spider-Man- De Regreso a Casa (2017) Trailer 3 Doblado Español Latino Oficial -HQ- Homecoming Spider-Man De regreso a Casa - Spot Super Fun - Dob.-0 Spider-Man De regreso a Casa - Spot escudo Dob.-2 Spider-Man De regreso a Casa - Spot Super Fun - Dob 10 sec.-0 El Hombre Araña- De Regreso A Casa (Acceso Ilimitado) Latino Edición en vídeo Véase también Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de Columbia Pictures Categoría:Películas de Sony Pictures Categoría:Películas de Marvel Studios Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Películas de 2010s Categoría:Películas de 2017 Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Categoría:Adaptaciones Categoría:Especial de Crossover Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Películas disponibles en Cinépolis Klic Categoría:Películas editadas por Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO